A Life In Thought Bubbles
by Hedonism Blues
Summary: A kid can't get out of his own thoughts long enough to talk to other people. Sadness ensues, but he's totally used to it by now. Between friends he hates and other people that he also hates this is shaping up to be a hell of a sophomore year.
1. Dissected Frogs

A Life In Thought Bubbles

_(Blah, blah. Not mine. Tell me what you think of it.)_

* * *

I'm a little unsure. I've got blond hair, blue eyes, and a self-esteem problem, and I'm walking into into a (figurative) lion's den—

sophomore biology. I'd been to this school for 4 months, in freshman year, but then I'd moved away.

Ran away, actually. Left my aunt and uncle's house and traveled back to a city that had nothing for a person like me. All for my mom. She'd been on drugs, naturally, but, with 80 bucks and a 10 year old sister to my name, I'd hopped on a few buses and a couple trolleys and, voila, we were reunited after 8 hours of ass-numbing travel. Lovely, right? And to top off this dipshit parade, I ended up back at my aunt and uncle's house 6 months later after my mom went to jail.

Anyways, that's how I ended up at a semi-new school with three (barely) remembered friends and no redeeming personality traits. The only person that I know here is Sora, my cousin, and he's batshit crazy. And now I'm lost too.

Fuck! Why can't I make it through a single fucking day without doing some dumb ass thing?

All these god-damned doors look the same! Wait! There it is! 308. Halle-fucking-lujah.

Why am I just standing out here? Walk in! Oh, god, that girl's trying to go in too.

There, I opened it. She's walking in and I'm following her.

Why are all these kids looking at me? Don't they have work to do or something like that?

"Can I help you?" Yeah, you can, teacher-of-biology! You can make these kids look at their papers.

"Y-yeah. I'm new." God! Have I always sounded this gay?

There has to be an, as of yet, uncharted level of gay that I just ran across, screaming and singing musical numbers.

"Okay, give me your schedule." Why is Mr. Baldspot looking at me? Did he ask a question?

"Your schedule." He repeats slowly.

"_My_ Schedule?" I repeat.

A girl in the front of the room bursts out with a mad laugh, starting a chain reaction. Fuck you, you fat bitch! My brain screeches at her as I hand that instigating teacher my schedule.

"Okay, find a seat." He walks away from me, back to his desk.

You.

Are.

Such.

A.

Dick.

I turn and face the class. They stare back, a single entity, hell-bent on my destruction.

"Roxas!"

What the fuck? Who the hell knows my name?

Near the back, one of my old friends sits. Alone, might I add.

Redhead, but I can't exactly remember her name. Kimmy? Katy? Kairi! I remember now. Her name is Kairi. I hate that bitch.

"Hey Kairi!" I smile at her.

Now I'm walking past that crazy, giggling bitch who laughed at me. She still has a faint blush from how hard she was laughing. I seriously debate scissor kicking her in the god damn mouth.

I make it to my desk without spilling her blood and sit down. Kairi immediately begins talking to me.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Where've you been?" Her voice is drilling into my fucking left ear.

God.

Damn.

It.

I'm already talking back, smiling and saying all the right things to make her laugh. I can't even multi-task enough to hate her and talk to her.

Fuck!

She's finally stopped talking. It took 30 minutes, but it happened. She's doing some assignment that I finished forever ago. I wonder what Sora's doing right now. Nevermind, thinking about somebody that doesn't spent their spare time killing dreams (i.e. Kairi) is going to end with me longing for the sweet release of death.

My eyes are making a circuit of the room when I spot him. And holy shit do I spot him. Camouflage capris and vest. Who the fuck thinks that's a good idea?

It's a stupid idea, but he's cute.

Maybe it isn't as bad as I thought, he does make it work.

Okay, it's kind of cute on him.

"You think he's cute!"

What the fuck! How does she keep getting so close to me?

Also, the fuck you say? Did she just catch me looking at him? If she finds out, I'll never hear the end of it.

"U-umm."

"You do! You think he's cute!"

Fuck.

"No, I don't." Why do I sound so fucking stupid?

"Yes you do, I can tell!" She's glowing, that's how proud of herself this bitch is.

We both realize something at the same time.

"You never told me you were gay!"

I look at her. I don't speak, because she does enough for the both of us. Almost loud enough to break my train of thought, with her "aww!" and "I always thought so!" She's the kind of girl who uses all the exclamation points and doesn't save any for anybody else. Selfish whore.

The bell rings and I grab my things, stopping just long enough to punch that shouting bitch in the face.

"Hey, come on Roxy." She says, as she turns to the door.

I break out of my (oh so happy) daydream long enough to marvel at the sheer amount of balls required to call me Roxy. Before I can rip out her fucking trachea with my bare fucking hands, the boy with the camo pants walks past. His eyes land on me and he does something that I believe less than those fat asses on TV believe that it isn't butter. He moves his eyes in a way that could almost, in low lighting, be mistaken as 'checking me out.'

Instead of acting like a cool collected individual, I stare at him like he was wearing a sign that said "Hey, why don't you 'covertly' look at me", and end up looking like a complete fool in front of your total bitch friend."

I turned to Kairi. Her face was about to begin paroxysms of schadenfreude_._

Fuck.

My.

Life.


	2. Sentence Patterns

_**Don't worry, Kingdom Hearts still isn't mine. Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Me and Kairi leave the class together, her gushing about homosexuality, me hating…just everything. Like name a thing and it will have come across my focused laser beam of loathing.

I need to know that kids name though. Swallowing my pride (and a curse-word that rhymes with 'punt') I decide to ask her if she knows it.

"Hey, do you know that kids name?"

Why is she looking at me like that?

I interrupted her, didn't I? Fuck!

This silence has gone on too long. Far, far too long.

I open my mouth to say basically anything, and she immediately begins speaking.

"I don't know it."

Nothing else emanates from her gaping maw of words and sadness.

Are you fucking kidding me? The one time I need this bitch to talk, and she wants to hold her tongue? I'm going to find your house and I'm going to fire-bomb the holy shit out of it, you ignorant skank.

"That's okay, I've got to meet up with someone though, see you later."

"Okay, I guess. Bye."

She doesn't move.

Now we're both just standing next to each other.

She awkwardly walks away from me. I'm kind of offended by that.

Despite the fact that I didn't actually want to see, hear from, or even share oxygen with that high-pitched bitch, I can't believe that she didn't even invite me to hang out with her. What a bitch.

"Roxas, where were you?"

Sora is right there. I swear that I see an aura of gold around him, that's how happy I am to finally see somebody who can finally stop talking for five seconds.

"I wanted to tell you about the cutest boy that I saw! He's so nice and funny and friendly." Sora says.

The worst part about him right now is that he doesn't even know that he is going to ruin my brief reprieve from people if he does this to me right now.

"Tell me about him." I say, leading him to a bench.

Curse my mouth! Why am I doing this to myself? It doesn't make sense!

"Well he just walked up to me and started talking and, next thing I know, we're having lunch together."

God damn, you dolt! Why can't you read an atmosphere? Aren't I making it obvious that I could not find your dumbass infatuation any less interesting if I tried?

"Well, what's his name?" my mouth blurts out with no encouragement.

Okay, previous statement redacted.

"It's Riku!"

Holy fuck! You're a guy Sora. No male's voice is supposed to reach that pitch without the aid of castration.

"That's so nice!"

Seriously, can I shut the fuck up? It is unfair to hold others to that expectation if I'm not going to be able to stop speaking for five fucking seconds.

"I know! And he wants to go to the mall with me on Sunday!" He practically screams it.

I open my mouth to respond, but I'm cut off by a high-pitched whine. I twitch violently and frantically search for Kairi. It's just the bell for the next class. I'm sure that you can see me visibly deflate.

"We'll talk later, okay?" I say, getting up and hoisting my backpack higher up on my shoulders.

"Okay, bye!"

Sweet Jesus, the look on his face says that we most definitely will talk later, and at great length. Yay!

I hold up my schedule.

"R-9?" I read aloud.

What the fuck? When the fuck did letters get into these room-numbers? Where's geometry at, 'batman symbol-34'?

I look around for Sora, really hoping for him to at least point me in the right direction.

He is gone.

Are you fucking kidding me? When did he gain ninja skills?

I fold my schedule up and begin walking in a randomly-selected direction.

3 ½ minutes, and surprisingly few imaginary murders, later, I'm in my English class. The teacher takes my schedule and directs me to my new seat with absolutely zero dick moves. He is officially my favorite teacher.

I walk to the seat and sit down. I hear a giggle beside me.

Wait! That sounds oddly…familiar.

Okay, time for all of your discretion to come into play, Roxas. Glance over, be silent.

"I'm surprised that you didn't manage to do something wrong this time."

What the fuck are the odds that someone—the only person that has openly confronted you—would sit next to you in any given class? Of course, it's just my luck that the stupid bitch from biology who decided to start a fit of giggling would sit right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Roxas!"

Cool, I'm introducing myself. Wow, I'm even holding out my hand to shake. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Like, she just remembered something really funny right as I embarrassed myself-

"I don't really remember asking." She ignores

And then she turns around.

"Excuse me?"

Surely I heard this slut wrong. There is no fucking way that she rebuked my introduction.

"And you're deaf too?"

"Wow, you're a fucking bitch-ass whore-fuck."

Oh, fuck no. I said that out loud.

"What the fuck did you say to me?"

What do I do? How does the entire class hear this and the teacher doesn't?

Okay, obviously I fucked up. I have only one thing to do. Own this shit

"And you're deaf?" Oh, sweet and poetic justice.

Also, holy shit she looks mad. I don't want to die

I always expected to die in some super-dramatic situation. Like the Titanic 2.0, or something.

"Damn Larxene, he burned your punk-ass," says a voice from the back of the room.

No! You fool! Don't make it worse!

"I guess so. I'll get you back though, you dick."

…did that work?

I shoot a hurried look back to my savior before the blonde decides to rescind her stay-of-execution. I get the general impression of red hair and pale skin before I let the joy of semi-colons absorb me.

* * *

_**Here's the deal: I'm really aloof and junk, but it really matters to me what all you guys think of my story. This is an experimental writing style, and it would mean the world to me if you left a review for me. I appreciate you just taking the time out of your day to read this though, so thank you for at least that. Have a good day!**_


	3. Congruent Angles

_**Please, I'm begging you to review! You could be my first. Who doesn't want to be the first person to review a story for a game that doesn't belong to me? Nevermind, just review!**_

* * *

I'm on my way out of the class when I get the impression of somebody rushing past me. I turn suddenly and bring my backpack up to try and keep my face from getting smashed in by, who I assume to be, Larxene.

It takes me a moment to notice that the person running past me doesn't, in fact, want to hurt me. It's the boy who protected me from that crazy wench.

Now that I'm up close to him, I can really absorb what he looks like. The first thing that pops out at me is his hair; it's the most intense fire-engine red that I've ever seen in my life. His eyes, at least what I saw of them, were crazy-vibrant green. This boy is ridiculously hot.

Before the red-headed savior gets too far, I yell out, "Hey!"

He stops and turns around to face me.

"Thanks for what you did back there," I say.

He stares at me blankly.

"What did I do again?"

I look at him even more blankly than he did at me.

"Helping me with Larxene," I say slowly.

His face goes from confused to crazily animated, "Oh, yeah! You're that crazy kid."

Okay, I really didn't think that I would get labeled as the 'crazy kid' just yet. In my experience, it usually takes more than a day to have one of those titles placed on somebody. I think that I am actually irritated by this label.

I must have been broadcasting a little too much in my face, because he immediately added a few qualifiers to his statement.

"I mean like, crazy brave, or something," he said hurriedly.

That English class must be really be working if I already know what a qualifier is.

"Okay…well I'm Roxas," I say. Sometimes I am actually really shocked by how not anxiety-ridden I can sound sometimes.

"That's a pretty cool name, Roxas," the boy says. "I'm Axel, but I've really got to go."

Before Axel could get too far away, I remembered that I was, for all intents and purposes, lost.

"Hey, Axel! Wait!" I shouted. "Do you know where this class is?"

He took my schedule, folded up in such a way that my personal information wasn't showing. He looked at it for a minute, glancing up (or down, considering his height) at me every few seconds.

"Do you know where that is?" I asked.

Now I'm starting to get mad. I mean, come on! If you don't know where the class is, just tell me so I can find somebody who does.

"We have geometry together, that's our next class," he says.

Now I can see why he didn't say anything for so long. I kind of feel like I'm accidently imposing on him. It's like that god-awful song that's been utterly obliterating our airwaves lately.

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy,_

_But I'm real clingy_

_So escort me maybe_

Huh. You know, I think that I may have gotten the lyrics to that song wrong. Whatever, that is so _not_ the focus of this rant right now.

"Oh, can you take me?"

Where, in the name of all that is self-control, does my mouth get the courage to open itself and begin speaking independently? I think that is an issue.

"Yeah, sure," Axel says. "It would be easier if you just asked me to hang out during lunch, but I knew that you'd fall for my epic charms. It was only a matter of time."

Now, while we're on the subject of completely unexpected things that people say, Axel decides to come out of nowhere with something like that. I think that might actually take the cake.

"Well, I think you might have actually fallen for mine," I say with a flirtatious smile. "After all, you are taking me to my class."

Apparently for the cake only be abruptly stolen back by my devious mouth. I mean, seriously mouth? What the fuck is wrong with you?

Axel smiles and begins walking away from me. "I like you," he says, still grinning. "But you might be late if we keep this up, and nobody wants that, right?"

I nod and walk with him, my brain working in overdrive. ALKRJHYAIOGHAG! SASGFGAFFSDAVGRG? AFGAGASGRG!

Okay, sorry about that. Let's try to clean that up a bit: OH MY GOD HE IS SO HOT! DOES HE ACTUALLY LIKE ME? HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Axel pulls open a door. Now we're both looking at each other. What does he want me to do? Is he trying to get me to walk in the door first? Why am I cursed with such terrible people skills? Cursed Universe, why must you do these terrible things to me?

Okay, that rant has made me stand here even longer. I've been here for so long that, if I were a tree, I'd have pushed roots down into the soil and made this my home. A small family of birds, nice little robins, would have flown by and seen how firmly rooted I was and then they would have created a nest for their growing little bird-family. They would have died after years of loving marriage and left me to their children. That's how long I have been here.

And now he's looking at me like I'm crazy. Whatever, I walk in just as the bell rings, which of course makes Axel late. The class is absolutely silent and, before Axel can even make it to his seat, the teacher points to the door.

Axel turns on his heel and walks past me, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'God help you.'

The teacher looks directly at me, and I feel myself die a little inside. Jesus fuck, that bitch is terrifying. I hand her my schedule with something approaching a premonition. Something bad is going to happen.

* * *

Ten minutes later I'm outside, enjoying the fresh air with Axel.

"So she sent you out for what, exactly?" Axel asks, looking forward, at nothing in particular.

"Reading too much," I reply, looking sideways, at him in particular

At this distance I can see a few things that I couldn't have seen from a further away. For example: The two little tattoos under his eyes. They look like upside-down teardrops (but don't tell him that, I get the feeling that's a little cliché.)

"She didn't even wait with you; you must have some history," I say.

"My chronic tardiness," Axel said, his tone saying that he had already committed this to memory long-ago. "And it is disrespectful-no, it is slander, against her good name to do such a terrible thing in her class!"

I decide not to speak.

"My point exactly," Axel says, agreeing with my silence.

We sit in silence; me thinking about sleep, him thinking about…how to sleep without puncturing his mattress? I have no idea what this boy thinks about.

I finally think of a question to ask him. "How long do we usually have to stay out here?"

He replies instantly. "Until class is over."

Just my luck.

* * *

_**Ha! Cornered you! Now you have no choice but to review!**_


End file.
